The Bag That Should Have Been Never Opened
by Teh Guy
Summary: Sandy develops a machine that can transport cartoons between demensions....however this goes haywire and characters from all across the universe are transported to Bikini Bottom. Witness this hell through Spongebob and Patrick's eyes.
1. Your Finest Hour

Disclaimer: I own no characters, locations, anything: All Goes to respective owners. First Fic BTW

It was a quiet day. A very quiet day in the small town of Bikini Bottom.

The sun shined, the coral shined, just about everyone and everything shined today...except Squidward.

Squidward, just finishing breakfast, unlocked his bike chain and began to ride to the place he despised most-The Krusty Krab.

Spongebob on the other hand, was happy.

He enjoyed walking to work, unlike Squidward.

Coming close to Sandy's treedome, Spongebob yelled "hey san-wait.................what in the name of Neptune is that thing?!".

Spongebob's eyes fixated themselves on a tall, boxy, and blue machine.

On the front buttons flashed in every color that you could imagine.

Sandy yelled out to Spongebob "come right in!".

He was just speechless.

Sandy came over to him and said, "you like it?".

She quickly reminded him that if he did not get going soon, he would be late for work.

"Aw darn im gonna be late!" Spongebob yelled.

He shot right out of the treedome and was headed straight for the Krusty Krab.

"Spongebob!".

Mr. Krabs was furious at Spongebob for being exactly three minutes and 2 seconds late.

"Im sorry Mr. Krabs, its just that Sand-

"I don't care boy!"

Spongebob depressingly went into the kitchen, atempting to avoid a wise ass remark by Squidward.

(It Is Now About 6:00 PM)

"Finally, time to leave this garbage dump!" Squidward chanted as he walked out of the building, the sun setting on his shoulders.

Spongebob however, still in the Krusty Krab, heard soft crying from Mr. Krab's office.

"Oh what am I going to do, profits have been down nearly 80%!"

Spongebob barged into his office spitting out his idea.

"Well Mr. Krabs, I couldn't help over hearing you and I think I have an idea that can raise profits atleast 60%."

"Tell me.." Mr. Krabs said softly.

"Well, I hear Sandy's workin' on this super funky machine that can do something amazing."

"She didn't want to tell me yet, she was scared i might spread word."

"Also she said, when shes done she'll need something called a "border expedition team" or something like that."

"Boy, just try to find out more tommorow!"

"Will do Mr. Krabs!"

Spongebob left the Krusty Krab quietly, with the sun completely gone.

Little did he know, that this would be the beginning of hell.


	2. The World Went To Hell That Day

Alright, second chapter up. :)

Spongebob knocked on the door of Sandy's treedome.

He did not receive an answer, so he had helped himself inside.

Thick smoke loomed inside of the treedome walls.

He saw sandy working on the machine's levers and gears.

"Sandy!"

"Oh, hey Spongebob!"

"Im sorry, it's just that im almost finished with this machine and if I keep going i'll have it ready for tommorow."

"Oh, well, I needed to ask you two questions."

"Say them here!" Sandy said, in a slighty excited voice.

Spongebob spat out " what the heck does that thing do?".

"Well Spongebob, it can transport you to other demensions."

"So your saying you think were not alone?" Spongebob said, tone becoming frantic.

"Yep."

"Oh, and my last question is, is it okay if you present the machine at the Krusty Krab?"

"Mr. Krabs needs a sharp raise in profits by the end of the week and i suggested him this."

Sandy had to think this out.

What happens if the machine dosen't work?

What happens if it malfunctions?

How would she be able to control and contain such an incident?

"Alright I guess it's okay."

"Woooo!"

"Now i'll finally earn my ten cent raise!".

( Cut To The Next Day, Patrick Is With Spongebob In The Krusty Krab)

"You are about to witness something that your eyes will not believe."

"I will transport a small animal from another universe and send it right here!"

The crowd screamed in excitement.

Spongebob forgotten which buttons to press and pull.

He was right in front of audience of nearly every man, woman, and child in Bikini Bottom.

He pressed the Reverse transportation buttons by mistake.

That was it.

The world was about to be damned to hell in 10 seconds.

"It's gonna blow!" a citizen screamed in terror.

The machine started to spark, and the windows of the Krusty Krab broke into a million tiny shards of glass.

"What is happening boy!?" Mr. Krabs yelled.

"I don't know Mr. Kra-

"Just get out of here!"

"Im staying with me money!"

Spongebob, being the nice fellow that he was, would normally help Mr. Krabs out but in this case he just ran out.

The sky turned black as blue lightning rained down.

Spongebob and the surviving citizens had made it to the outskirts of Bikini Bottom.

Wait a second..surviving?

Nobody had ever been killed in Bikini Bottom before.

" I can't find Sandy anywhere!" Patrick screamed.

"We'll have to go back to town and retrieve her."

"I bet she's in a whole load of fucking-

"Huh?" Spongebob said, questioning the fact that they could swear out loud for the first time aswell.

"Aw crap the effects of the machine probally did this!" Patrick said, sounding quite intelligent.

"If were going to retrieve her, we are going to need weapons and a car first."

( Cuts To Early Morning Next Day, Spongebob And Patrick Have A Car And Weapons, Which Are Jellyfish Nets)

"Alright Pat, good job, we're ready to go!"

They did not have a clue about what to expect at the city.


	3. Unreachable Contact

"Alright, do we have everything Patrick?"

"Yep."

Spongebob and patrick drove off slowly even though the Bikini Bottom national guard told them to stay in the outskirts.

An eerie orange glow loomed from the town square.

A tornado looking cloud also loomed over where the Krusty Krab once stood.

Once they had reached Conch & Coral, they set up a small refugee camp.

"Sandy's treedome shouldn't be far away" Spongebob said, voice losing confidence.

"This is retarded!"

"Just because your god damn boss is too cheap to get off his ass and raise funds for himself, I have to be dragged into this shi-

"Patrick! Calm down everything is going to be al-

"NO! DON'T YOU GET IT SPONGEBOB?!"

"EVERYBODY THAT WE KNOW IS DEAD!"

"THEIR ALL DEAD!"

Patrick burst into tears.

Both of them were going slowly insane.

The Babylon city of Bikini Bottom looked now like a mountian of debris and falling ashes.

"Well Pat, I'm going to search for Sandy or survivors."

"Stay here."

Spongebob creeped around a few buildings and saw something.

A small shadow of a football and dog ran away.

"Holy.." Spongebob whispered to himself.

"Hello! Is anyone alive out there! Can you hear me?!"

A yellow laser shot the glass behind Spongebob.

Spongebob ran back to the refugee camp instantly.

Patrick found an old radio that he was trying to tune to the Shore To Shore radio station.

He had no avail.

Spongebob ran right up to Patrick fearfully.

"Pat, I want you to lo-....where did you get that radio?"

"I just found it" Patrick said dumbly.

Spongebob just hatched an idea.

Mabye he could tune into a radio frequency that Sandy was using.

Patrick and Spongebob played with the dials until they heard a voice.

"Patrick, keep the radio steady!"

"This is Sandy Cheeks!"

"I need help!"

"Heloo!"

"Mr. Krabs watch out!"

"Shit!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"I CAN'T HOLD THEM ALL!"

"THEY LOOK BRAINWA-

"OH GOD ONE OF THEM IS SWINGING A CROW-

The radio went dead.

Spongebob and Patrick stared blankly at eachother in disbelief.


	4. This Was A Bust

"We are in some deep shit Pat" Spongebob said loudly.

"I almost got my head taken off by some lazer."

"They must be confused I guess."

"I mean come on Sponge, if I was trapped in some other world with no bearings of my surroundings, I would attack the first thing that moves too!"

It was early noon.

The sun was completely hidden behind the dark clouds that forever eyed down on the city.

"This whole "rescue" plan of yours was a bust" Patrick said with anger growing in his eyes.

In the distance they heard sounds of struggling.

"Quick Patrick!"

"Grab my binocs!"

Spongebob saw from the lens which appeared to be a dog and a baby atempting to kill a yellow animal that looked like a cat, or a mouse.

Your pick.

" OH MY GOD!" Patrick shrieked.

The baby's lazer gun caused the yellow animal to explode into tiny bits of meat.

"Should we approach them or not?" Spongebob quietly said to Patrick.

"Sponge, Im gonna go spy on em."

"Alright, you do that.

Patrick quietly sneaked behind them.

"I've got not one clue Stewie where we are."

"I told you for the second time already, it's the fatman's fault!"

"Ey, who you callin fatman?"

Patrick jumped right in front of them.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Stewie roared in his English accent.

Stewie and Brian pointed lazer pistols at his face.

"Wait!" Spongebob yelled out.

"We mean no harm."

Spongebob held out his hand to Stewie.

"Name's Spongebob Squarepants."

"I'll get you out of this shithole."

Stewie shook hands with him.

"Eh, names Stewie...Griffin...and this is....Brian."

" We spawned at some place called the Krusty..Krab" Brian said calmly."

" Some small thing told us to follow him, but we refused, and then he sent some mindcontrolled freaks to kill us."

"They had like buckets on their"- Spongebob cut Brian off.

"Oh God, that's gotta be......PLA-"

A bullet had struck Spongebob in the arm.


End file.
